Gakko(School)
by Dr.V Productions
Summary: Nobody ever writes about Asuna and Kazuto, and their friends' experiences at school. Sure, there's plenty of AU's, but hasn't anybody ever wondered what happened to all those guys who liked Asuna back in SAO, or those people who thought Silica was cute? There's so many things that wasn't addressed. This is a series of oneshots of their school experiences. It isn't chronological.
1. Children?

**Gakko(School)**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything. All content is based off of or from** **Sword Art Online** **all rights go to the producers (Reki Kawahara).**

 **Summary: Nobody ever writes about Asuna and Kazuto, and their friends' experiences at school. Sure, there's plenty of AU's, but hasn't anybody ever wondered what happened to all those guys who liked Asuna back in SAO, or those people who thought Silica was cute? There's so many things that wasn't addressed. This is a series of oneshots of their school experiences. It isn't chronological.**

 **Children?! :**

It was that stupid guy's fault. The topic would never have come up, and nobody would've broken up if it weren't for him.

With his hand on her thigh while she sat practically in his lap, he flirted, "Ya'know babe, any of your children would be pretty just like you."

"I think, Daisuki, that if we ever had children, we'd have twins, and one would look just as handsome as you, and one as pretty as me,"the girl answered.

"What?! One isn't enough for you, Koko?"Daisuki exclaimed.

"You do realize my siblings are twins so there's a high chance I'd have twins right?"Koko asked, eyebrows raised.

Daisuki gave her look as if considering whether to shove her off his lap or not.

Koko, frustrated with his response, leapt at a chance to redeem herself in some way. "Wouldn't you, Asuna?"

"...Ehh?" In truth, Asuna hadn't been paying the slightest attention to their conversation, although a lot of people seemed to have been. The feeling of the warmth of Kazuto had spread throughout her body as his left arm was wrapped around her and she leaned into him, holding his right hand across his lap. It had been sheerly blissful even though they hadn't even done anything. He had completely intoxicated her, and made her train of thought get derailed into a daydream. So… Asuna had no idea how to answer.

"...What I asked was… Wouldn't you want more than one child?"Koko repeated, rolling her eyes, looking annoyed now.

"Of course!"

Everyone stopped. Everyone's eyes widened. Why?

Simple. It wasn't Asuna who answered. It was Kazuto. All the guys looked at him like he was crazy.

Kazuto looked around and realized his mistake. He had meant, of course he wanted more than two children, counting Yui. But obviously, most guys hadn't even thought of something like that yet, and most shouldn't have.

Asuna blushed like crazy at the attention. "Y-you've th-thought about that, Kirito-kun?"

"Y-yeah,"Kirito answered, turning his head to the side to hide his blush.

"...Heh?!"All the students on the bleacher looked at them, not knowing what to do with the lovebirds.

 **A/N: This is based off an actual conversation that just resurfaced in my mind from Junior High. Of course, I added a few what if's. I am not putting Asuna and Kazuto in my situation if that is what you assumed. In the real conversation the conversation changed topics long before the girl actually asked Asuna stuff.** **And I simplified stuff. But basically same concept. I know it may be kind of random and OOC but I found it funny and thought it was a nice and random place to start. (Note that I have a bad sense of humor.) It's shorter than I wanted, but the next oneshot will be out soon anyways.**


	2. School Friends

**Gakko(School)**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything. All content is based off of or from** **Sword Art Online** **all rights go to the producers (Reki Kawahara).**

 **Summary: Nobody ever writes about Asuna and Kazuto, and their friends' experiences at school. Sure, there's plenty of AU's, but hasn't anybody ever wondered what happened to all those guys who liked Asuna back in SAO, or those people who thought Silica was cute? There's so many things that wasn't addressed. This is a series of oneshots of their school experiences. It isn't chronological.**

 **School Friends:**

As Asuna strolled through Yggdrasil City late one night, Kirito beside her. It was one of those rare times when the time in ALO matched the time in Japan. It was well into the night. A time when Asuna shouldn't be up, but it was the one time she could be with Kirito alone. Plus, it was a Friday night. There was no need to go to school the next day.

People looked at them with jealousy, people looked at them with fear, and people looked at them with respect. But it was perfect, because it was just the two of them. Yui was currently in deep sleep in Kirito's pocket, not to wake up for a while.

And of course something had to burst their perfect bubble. A voice in a pitch that was so high Kirito thought that if it were real life, it would've shattered his eardrums, squealed, "Asuna! Yuuki Asuna!"

Two girls and guys who were either extremely lucky or poured a ton of money to get a good looking avatar. But their clothing were suggesting the latter.

"Asuna, is that really you? It's me, Chihiro! And you remember Gen, right?"a girl with hair even more yellow than Leafa's, and a bust that rivaled hers as well.

Asuna's eyes widened. "Ch-chihiro? G-gen…"

"Asuna! _You're_ playing a VR? C'mon we have to show you around!"the other girl, Gen who seemed to have perfectly blond hair and blue eyes.

"...Uhh...No tha-"Kirito started to say.

"Ooooh! Asuna, you've got yourself a lackey!"Chihiro squealed.

Asuna opened her mouth to correct her, but Chihiro and Gen wrapped themselves around Asuna's arms and dragged her away from the direction that she and Kirito were headed.

The two bodyguard like guys that the girls were latched to before flanked them. Kirito followed behind, wearing an expression so confused, it seemed the dumbest expression a person could ever wear. They led Asuna out to the field, where they pulled out fancy looking swords that had a shine of never being used. They were bedecked with jewels, but the wielders had no strength in fighting.

Asuna stood back, only backing them up with linear. Kirito followed her example, although he didn't quite understand what she was doing. He used the very simple skills of horizontal and slant to assist.

And on it went, with the ones who were bad at fighting trying to show off to the ones who were good at the game.

Kirito got so bored he started going into a trance of attacking, stepping back, attacking and stepping back, it wasn't until the boss was almost on them that Kirito noticed, only because the other Chihiro, Gen, and the two guys were full out panicking.

"Eeek!"Chihiro squealed.

"Go and get rid of them, Daisuki!"Gen screamed at one guy. He looked between the monster and Gen, then quickly went of sprinting the other way, only to get cornered by a smaller minotaur. Yes. It was a boss minotaur in the middle of the field who could spawn minions.

Daisuki tried to block the monster's blow, leading to their swords clashing, and fighting with strength against each other's sword, before the monster pulled the sword back to initiate another swing, but exploded into shards before he could hit Daisuki.

Asuna's rapier was right where the minion's heart had been. She whipped around, hair fanning around her as she did so, and nodded to Kirito, who charged straight at the boss at her signal. "Rahh!"

Asuna stepped him beside him and told him, "Whoever gets the last hit gets a shortcake from the other!"

Of course, it didn't matter, because they would share it with each other anyways, and they shared an inventory and their money here.

But their pride made them go all out. Within 20 seconds, the boss shattered into shards. Gen, Chihiro, Daisuki and the last guy all stared, dumbfounded as Asuna and Kirito oneshot each of the minions.

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Asuna lay in Kirito's arms in their house back in the 22nd floor after they had seen the confused and petrified friends of Asuna off. Her head was on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, and feeling each breath of his. They always agreed to log off through sleep, and that's what they always did unless it was an emergency.

"Hey, Asuna, who is Gen and Chihiro anyways?"Kirito finally asked.

Asuna didn't answer for a long second before she took a deep breath as if preparing for something that was harder than killing a boss with a ton of minions surround them.

"...My life before Sword Art Online, as you know was a lot different...I got with the wrong friends. Gen and Chihiro to be specific. Whenever they were around, it was as if they were my best friends. They leeched off of me like parasites. But whenever they weren't, another friend… she was always there for me. Gen and Chihiro found out the day that I dived into Sword Art Online. So, no falling out ever happened…"Asuna explained, stopping there, leaving the explanation hanging in the air.

Kirito nodded. Then he got an idea, "...Well, maybe you'd feel better if you didn't make me buy the shortcake tomorrow, because you were being nice."

Asuna lifted her head to look at his face, which sported a teasing smirk.

She punched him in the chest just hard enough so that he brought his hand up to rub it afterwards, before simply answering, "No thank you."

Kirito pouted. "C'mon…"

 **I write these cause they're fun for me to write.**

 **-Dr.V**


	3. 300 Yen

**300 Yen:**

"Hey, Kirito look over there!"Nezha exclaimed once again.

Kirito groaned, "No, Nezha, I'm not looking at another girl in revealing bikinis. I'm loyal to Asuna." _Geez. Curse these school pool parties_.

"B-but that _is_ Asuna!"Nezha answered.

"Ehh?!"Kazuto whipped his eyes towards the direction that Nezha was looking.

Kazuto almost started nosebleeding on the spot. Out of the corner of his eye, Kazuto could see that was exactly what was happening to several guys around the pool.

There Asuna stood, in a bikini that flaunted and managed to exaggerate her bust and bottom. Of course, Kazuto had seen her in less, but the fact that this time she was flaunting her body despite the dark blush on her, in front of everyone in the school made it so much more… whatever word you are thinking of right now.

Asuna walked towards him. _Was it just him or was she on purposely walking in an attractive way?_ The moment Asuna got within 3 feet of the chair Kazuto was lounging on, Kazuto shot up, stuttering, "A-asuna!" Then he grabbed a towel from near him, literally throwing it around her hastily, before wrapping an arm around her to block as much of her from every other guy's view as possible.

As that happened, many of the guys shifted their attention to Lisbeth and Silica, who had done the same exact things as Asuna, and yet, were being totally ignored.

Kazuto cleared his throat after seeing that Asuna was seated so that the least of her was exposed and asked, "...Uhh-... Should I get you something? Yeah, I'll get you a soda." He didn't even give her any time to respond.

Asuna frowned as he sprinted off. That was definitely not the reaction she had wanted. Although he didn't know there reason _why_ she wanted that other reaction.

Meanwhile, Silica was having quite a bit of trouble.

"Silica-chan, are you busy this weekend?"

There was a wolf whistle somewhere directed at her.

"Hey we're doing a boss raid tomorrow, you wanna join, Silica?"

"C'mon Silica,"Rika said, pulling her by the arm towards Nezha.

Once Nezha approached, he asked in a voice so that Asuna wouldn't hear, "What the heck is going on? Why are you guys doing this to Kirito?"

Rika opened her mouth to reply, but Kirito finally came back with the drinks, and stood next to Asuna's chair like a guard.

"Hey, Kirito-kun, you want to go into the pool now? It's getting hot…"Asuna suggested.

Kazuto nodded, hold her hand all the way down, and as they started playing games with their friends, Kirito found it easier not to be distracted by Asuna's choice of clothing, although he definitely didn't forget about it.

It was almost torturous, and Kazuto sighed a breath of relief when they finally went to change out of their swimsuits. While Rika, Keiko, and Nezha went one way, Asuna and Kazuto walked the other way, hand in hand to the cafe to spend some time to themselves.

After a while walking in a comfortable silence, Kazuto finally spoke up. "...Hey, Asuna… I-it's not that I d-didn't like your swimsuit, but… I… it seemed a little over the top… A-and you l-looked like-"

Asuna cut him off with a giggle.

Kirito looked at her with hurt looking face and a pout.

That only made her laugh harder. She shook her head and then explained, with a grin, "Kirito-kun, that was a bet with Liz, Silica, and Leafa. They said you wouldn't be able to control yourself if we all did that, and I bet the opposite. I won 300 yen thanks to you."


	4. Joys of Childhood

**I realize after school doesn't quite count as school, and I've never even done anything that is set in the school, but the title "school" rather means that it revolves around the times that they had normal lives where they attended school, and what they did around then. Once again, these are not chronological.**

 **Joys of Childhood:**

"Mister, Misses, play with us!"the little kid pleaded, puppy like eyes aimed straight at Kazuto and Asuna.

"..!?" Kazuto glanced hesitantly at Asuna. He had been walking Asuna home from school, and he really didn't like the idea of her being late.

But Asuna paid him no attention and asked, "Misses?'

The kid (perhaps around four years old, maybe even three) pointed at Asuna and Kazuto's intertwined hands. "You two are married. Mommy says married people are Mister and Misses."

Kazuto made a sound that vaguely resembled choking. "...Wha-?!"

"Sure. We'll play with you,"Asuna laughed.

She let the young girl tug her towards a group of children playing around a merry-go-around on the playground. It was one of the old metal types, that could hold at least half a dozen full grown adults hanging onto the oddly placed bars with no problem. Kazuto begrudgingly followed, since Asuna was holding his hand. Although everyone knows he would've followed her anyways. He would follow her anywhere. Even if it wasn't in his usual capabilities.

She let go of Asuna's hand and hopped on with her little friend, each only a few years old.

Asuna dropped her backpack and said with a bright smile, "C'mon, Kirito-kun, let's spin them!"

Kazuto found himself relaxing, his frown at his private time with Asuna being disrupted disappearing. His mouth curled into a smile, and replied with a smirk, "I've got an even better idea. We can ride with them as we push!"

Asuna nodded, and they took their positions on opposite sides of the merry go round, one foot on the platform, and the other not. With one last glance at each other they started pushing with the foot on the ground, while hanging onto a bar, kind of like how you ride a scooter.

Soon with momentum they had gained, they were going fast, and the kids were squealing, Kazuto and Asuna stopped pushing and pulled their legs up onto the platform as well, laughing along.

Kazuto caught sight of Asuna. Her smile was dazzling, long hair whipping elegantly behind her, setting sun illuminating her in a way that seemed to make her _glow_.

Hazel eyes met onyx, and for a moment, everything else disappeared.

Asuna once again found herself captured in the deep wells of his dark eyes, but the eyes weren't menacing. His childishness once again struck her, but unlike in Sword Art Online, it wasn't the fact that he was younger than her, and it didn't make her surprised. It just made her heart bloom in happiness to see him so happy.

Eventually, the merry go round slid to a stop, and all the kids jumped off. Asuna and Kazuto jumped off. Asuna plopped down onto the ground, breathing heavily from pushing the old merry go round. Kazuto wandered over, and sat down next to her, grabbing her hand again.

Asuna jumped up, laughing, challenging, "Catch me, Kirito-kun!" Then she sprinted up the small steps of the playground towards the bridges and nets. Kazuto jumped up, chasing after her.

And although, Asuna got home late that day, for that moment, they were enveloped in a feeling like the ignorant, blissful, joy of childhood, where you didn't know anything else in the world yet.

 **I wrote this, because I remember there was an old TV Show I watched as a child (which wasn't long ago to many people) the seven main characters hopped onto one of those merry go rounds, and all of them spun it the way I portrayed Asuna and Kazuto spinning it. And the main characters were full grown adults. Unfortunately I, myself as a kid never had friends to go to the playground with me, and the playground I went to didn't have anything like that.**


	5. How Far?

**How Far?** :

¨Hey Kirito, how far did you get with Asuna-chan?¨

¨...What?!¨Kirito answered, coughing and sputtering.

¨You heard us. There´s gotta be a reason why Asuna-chan has stuck with you all this time and turned every single one of us down,¨another guy replied.

A crowd was starting to form around Kazuto. He was glad for once that none of the girls weren´t in his grade nor class. Especially Asuna. He couldn´t quite say they hadn´t done anything, with what happened in SAO, but he couldn´t quite say they _had_ done anything, because although it had counted for him and Asuna, it probably didn´t quite count to everyone else. On the other hand, Kazuto was also quite sure if he answered anything that spread a dirty rumor about Asuna, she would kill him herself. Although Asuna had become quite a bit more mellow after SAO, Kazuto knew that her fiery side was still there. Kazuto wished greatly for the teacher to walk into the room and start the class now.

Kazuto gulped. Then he gave the best glare he could muster, which must´ve been at least somewhat effective, because they pulled back a step. ¨Whatever Asuna and I have done is none of your business,¨Kazuto answered, trying to make it threatening.

The boys roared, ¨HE ADMITS HE DID SOMETHING WITH ASUNA!¨

Kazuto groaned. Luckily before he could say anything that made his situation worse, the teacher walked in.

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

During lunch, Kazuto is dreading the moment that Asuna, Rika, and Keiko will find out the rumors that have been all but flying through the school.

Until a bunch of girls, really pretty ones mind you, but with way too much makeup on, walked past their table.

Asuna scowled, ¨Have you heard the rumors of what that group has done? I heard they´ve been doing unthinkable things since Middle School!¨

Rika snorted. ¨So? It´s nothing you haven´t done with Kazuto.¨

¨W-wha-What do you mean?!¨Kazuto asked nervously.

¨...You guys haven´t heard the rumors? There´s a really detailed rumor going around that you guys… got really _creative_ in Sword Art Online with your… activities,¨Keiko answered, pausing in between to find words that weren´t so crude, and substitutes for words she didn´t want to say.

Asuna turned to Kazuto, eyes wide, whole face red.

Kazuto waved his hands and shook his head furiously in denial, "!...I didn't say anything! I said what we did wasn't their business, and they just assumed!"

Lisbeth snorted in laughter, and everyone turned to her.

"What's so funny?!"

Lisbeth's answer was laced with snorts and giggles, but they all heard it. "It's funny how scared Kirito is of you and a rumor, Asuna."

Asuna's negative attention now turned from Kirito to Lisbeth.

 **I realize my updates are much, much slower now than ever, but a lot of things are happening, and I'm working on a much more personal writing project that I can't put on here, because it's not really even a fanfic.**


	6. God Help The Outcasts

**God Help the Outcasts:**

 **Disclaimer: The title of this chapter is after a song in** _ **Hunchback of Notre Dame**_ **by Disney. Of course, the rest if inspired and based off of SAO, and I don't own it.**

 **A/N: The theme of this is school. I never said what school it had to be, or in what timing. I just suggested there may be something about it.**

Kazuto watched as Asuna walked toward the car with Yui's hand in hers. Kazuto smiled, and then it disappeared. Something was definitely wrong. There had always been a bounce in Yui's step, a particular happiness to it. She had walked into school with it.

Now her steps didn't show even a hint of it. Asuna helped Yui into her seat, buckling her up, before getting into her place next to Kazuto. Asuna quickly shot him a look not to ask now.

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Kazuto stepped into the kitchen as Asuna prepared dinner. He wrapped his arms his arms around her waist and place his chin on the crook of her neck. "So, what happened to Yui?"he asked in her ear.

Asuna turned around, face filled with worry she had hidden. "She's getting teased and outcast… only because she can't remember any of her birthdays. We never celebrated any with her. And… and… and… because of her parents. Us."

Then her face turned to anger, "What is wrong with any of that? Why Yui? Why our Yui?!"

Kazuto's fist clenched until his knuckles were white. "Jerks…"he hissed.

A small, warm, soft hand enveloped his for a few seconds and then slowly uncurled his fingers, Asuna's own hand slipping into his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I refuse to have this happen. I'm going to take off tomorrow talk to the people at the school tomorrow,"Kazuto declared.

"And I will go right with you,"Asuna insisted.

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

"Mr. and Mrs. Kirigaya, I'm just afraid there is nothing I can do... As the Principle I cannot punish the kids for a joke or two. I cannot force kids to play with people they don't want to,"the Principle, a kind, short, and pudgy man said with an apologetic face.

Kazuto looked angry enough to punch him.

Asuna nodded and said, "Thank you, Principle. I understand there is a limit to your abilities. I wouldn't want to have a person I don't like forced on me either."

With a considerable amount of effort, Asuna pulled Kazuto out of his seat and dragged him out the door.

And even when they got out the door, Kazuto turned around and grumbled, "Why didn't you let me hit him?! The jerk."

"Kirito-kun. He's right. It is unfair to the other kids,"Asuna reasoned.

"...But-...Yui…" Kazuto answered, pout outlining his still youthful and non-masculine face after so long since SAO started.

"...I know…"Asuna sighed.

As they walked across the field where the children played, Asuna took a step towards Yui, but Kazuto tugged her back gently with the hand still clasped in hers.

He shook his head. "We're the problem, don't you see? Going to her right now will get her teased more."

Seeing the sad look on Asuna's face, Kazuto added, "She'll have to learn some things by herself, you know. Yui is our girl. She will be fine."

Asuna gave a resignated nod, and together the couple turned around, however cold it may seem, with aching hearts to see their child outcast.

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 _Many Years Later_

As Kazuto and Asuna watched Yui cry in the boy's arms, and he guided her upstairs, knowing the house well, they smiled slightly.

Yes. Yui had gotten outcast again, and something had happened to her again. But in the end she had found someone.

Some things, people must learn themselves, and figure out themselves how to overcome. Some things you must overcome by yourself.

 **A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while. Yes, that is why I am doing this. Work is about to get hectic, but the last few months were horrible on me, and they kind of changed a lot of things in how my life works.**

 **Therefore I am announcing this here on the oneshot that, yes I will be continuing my fanfictions, but. I am also running out of time to do these soon, so I will be handing all my fanfictions, including this one, Fairy Blood Children, Owari(The End), and one Full Metal Alchemist fanfiction to anyone willing to take them over. PM me if you want to work something out and take over one if not several of these. Anyone who is willing to take over all, please PM me immediately, because we can work that out too.**

 **HOWEVER. Until then I will be continuing all of these multi-chaptered Fanfictions.**

 **Also, if this chapter seems to have a type of finality to it, that's because it was meant to be the ending chapter, but I ran out of ideas so I used this anyways. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to comment, review, pm.**


	7. TRAiNsition

**TRAiNSition:**

 **Silica PoV**

Every morning I have to ride two trains to school. For a while now, I'd been seeing the same boy transition trains with me. He was a pretty boy, the type of boy you didn't see often now. Even if you were lucky enough to befriend one of them, they'd either be mean, not heterosexual, or just simply taken like Kirito.

He was young. Maybe Kirito's age. It wasn't until 3 or 4 weeks later that I realized he went to our school.

I'll be honest. I felt bad for him. I pitied how he was alone in the corner while I sat with all my friends during lunch. So I silently got up and went to sit with him. "H-hold up! Silica! W-where are you going?"Asuna called after me.

I sit down next to the boy. He slides over slightly to get farther away from me. I silently sit there, watching him.

"What do you want?"he finally grunts. My eyes go wide. His voice is so high it could be a girl's voice.

"I-i f-felt bad th-that you were s-sitting alone,"I stutter out at his harshness.

He hissed. "So you pitied me. I don't want pity. Go back to your golden boy and his harem."

I feel bad. I glance over at my friends who were looking at me worriedly. But I didn't want to just abandon him…

So when he got up and dumped out his food I trailed behind him. Eventually he whipped around and growled, "If you're gonna follow me and be a stalker, at least don't be so close and stay farther away!"

So I stay far back. I felt bad. His back was always hunched and he kept glaring back at me. It made me wonder if I was doing the right thing or not. Then came the mean people. The mean people from SAO in this school.

They slammed him against the locker. "Tranny! You should've died in the prison game!"one of them spit in his face, and then punched him.

My eyes went wide. That's why… it finally all made sense now. I ran forward and pushed through them, putting myself between the bullies and him. "D-don't do that!"I screamed, wincing as they snarled and closing my eyes in preparation.

They all cackled in glee and asked, "Oh? Do you want us to play with you too, little girl?"

"HEY! Don't mess with our friends!"a familiar voice shouted through the hallway. Everyone, even the now on-looking crowd looked that way. Lisbeth glared at the bullies with her hands on her hips. Asuna and Kazuto didn't seem anywhere happier.

The bullies all groaned and looked to the leader who glared at me and whispered, "You're lucky you've got Kirito and Asuna on your side." Then he shoves me and I stumble into the boy I was protecting.

Kirito gives me an order. "C'mon Silica. We all planned to hang out at Agil's. Let's go."

I glance back at the boy who's head is down and reluctantly follow Kirito, Asuna, and Lisbeth.

 _VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_

 **Kirito's PoV**

 **ALO Aincrad Myujen 49** **th** **floor**

The door swung closed behind me as I stepped into the tavern in Myujen. I glance around and walk to the table farthest from the counter and bar where two cloaked figures were situated. I sit down in the seat left over. There's already a pitcher of alcohol. I tap on it and a glass appears for me. I take a gulp before glancing at Argo and Taren.

"Your friend today was… interesting,"Taren mused.

"Silica? She means no harm..."Kirito answers.

"Yeah… she's nice though. The last time somebody saved me like that was you and Argo. That was when you saved my life,"Taren answered, eyes wandering around the tavern nervously. "You didn't happen to bring any of your friends, did you? I don't need attention drawn to me even in VR."

Kirito shook his head.

"Reminds me of the early stages of SAO and SAO beta. Before Kii-boy went head over heels for Asuna-chan,"Argo remnisced.

"Yeah… being with you two made it easier. Nobody questioned anything when I was with either of you. When both of you got busy with the front line and I was left behind as a crafter and smithy, it got harder. It was physically impossible to make myself more masculine other than using a cloak and heavy armor that I couldn't afford. There were no binders in SAO and transgender items were completely non-existent. You can only 'equip' items in VR so I couldn't even stuff a sock in my pants to make it look like a bulge. Not that it would've done much for my chest. That last time I saw you guys in SAO was when I was gonna jump off one of the less populated floors,"Taren recalled.

"SAO was like the world several decades ago. At least now people can transition,"Argo answers, always the well informed one.

Kirito poured everyone another round of the 'alcohol' and said, "There's so many things even now that the VR world and online world makes so much worse but so many things that the online and VR world makes better. Even I have to admit there are pros and cons. I only know about transgender because of you. Anything else in LGBTQ I really don't know about."

"Yeah...the world outta educate itself,"Taren answers with a wry grin.

 **A/N: Hey guys. I'm back with another one shot. I know I'm known for notoriously short oneshots. This is slightly longer and about a topic that is kinda... touchy. I hope I didn't offend anyone with it.**

 **I do not mean to advocate for transgender oppression or anything like that in my fanfictions. I just thought that a whole decade later, the group are bound to encounter LGBTQ stuff aren't they?**

 **Oh yeah and I know my grammar is bad.**


	8. Charades! The word is ASK

**Charades! The word is ASK:**

The air conditioners were ramped up so they were rattling to fight a battle with the heat, a battle ferocious enough to par the sword dance of black and white (Kirito vs. Asuna).

It was a study day in world language class and the teacher decided to use yet another "fun" way to study and learn. Charades. The teacher would randomly call out two partners in the room after everyone chose partners and put them against each other.

Half the class was asleep and snoring. Nothing eventful really happens and it's easy to get away with sleeping when the attention of the teacher is on the charade players. As people like Nochizawa Eiji and Kirito were sleeping while. Asuna tried to pay attention to the monotone "games" of charade being played.

"Asuna and Kazuto!"the teacher called.

Kazuto's head flew up with a snort and he looked around in panic, "W-what? Monster? Where?!"

Asuna smacked him the back of the head and huffed, "You're drooling, Kazuto. Wipe it before we go up to play charades." Although she possessed a tough tone, Asuna still leaned in and wiped the drool off Kazuto's cheek with her shirt sleeve before dragging him up to the front of the classroom.

The two boys against them yawned as they stood there, eyes sleepy and bored.

Asuna sat in the chair to be the guesser automatically. Kazuto frowned. He wanted to sit. There was no way he was going to get out of being a fool for being bad at acting it out, was there?

"Kazuto you first!"the teacher announced cheerily. This guy still seems to not have noticed the attitude of the students. He must've been having a really good day or was just trying to stay happy.

The teacher leans over Asuna's head and shows Kazuto the card he has to act out.

The word is "ask".

 _Damned charades. How are you supposed to portray asking? The only thing people will think you're doing is talking._

Then he saw the paper clip box on the teacher's desk. He takes it, whips around to Asuna, gets on one knee and opens the box and pretends to talk without making noise.

Asuna's face goes from _I can do this!_ To _W-what?! Is this for real?_

She was too shocked to even think it could possibly be a word, not to even mention guess what word.

By now every person in the class is awake. They were roaring, hooting, jokingly screaming, "SAY YES", but not one person was guessing the word.

Even the teacher was laughing while he was counting down. "3...2…1… TIME'S UP THE WORD WAS ASK!"he shouted over everyone.

As the laughter died down, Kazuto was in an outrage, "How was that hard to guess?! I was asking! Asking a question!"

He earned another smack in the back of his head from Asuna. Her face was completely read and she said, "Baka!(Japanese: Idiot!)" And then stormed off back to her seat.

Kazuto ambled back to his seat, face confused, and tried to get Asuna's attention again with no avail.

 **A/N: Okay since I did a heavier oneshot last time I wanted to get in a funnier one since everyone seems to enjoy those more. This is quite a bit shorter. But that's the thing with the funny oneshots. I can't really drag them out any longer or it wouldn't be funny anymore.**

 **This is something that once again actually happened. It was a class me and my at the time boyfriend were both in. However it wasn't us that got picked but a guy and a girl who were just classmates which was why it was funnier cause the guy was genuinely confused why the girl didn't guess it and the girl was genuinely shocked and scarred. Afterwards my boyfriend joked that it was a good idea to use for a "promposal".**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot. Until next time.**

 **-Dr.V**


End file.
